It has been found that the conventional worktable utilizes a lead screw to adjust the distance between two fixtures. However, it is necessary to rotate a hand wheel for 100 turns in order to move a fixture for a distance of 20 cm if the pitch of the lead screw is 2 mm thereby requiring a lot of time in adjustment and therefore, causing much inconvenience in operation. Furthermore, the lead screw must be relatively long in order to join the two fixtures, with the result in increasing the cost of the worktable.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a worktable which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.